Kyle-B115
} - 2552–2557= } - 2557–2562= } }} |-| Unarmored= PLACEHOLDER |realname= |alias= |born= November 13th, 2531 |died= 2562 |homeworld= |gender= Male |height= 208.3 centimeters (6 ft 10.0 in) |weight= |hair= |eyes= |cyber= |specialty= |sigweapons= |rank= *Spartan *Commander *Lieutenant |tag= |serviceno= |class= Beta Company |branch= |unit=Fireteam Frostbite Team Sierra |affiliation= * ** * **Delta Company ** ***Beta Company |notable= }} Kyle-B115, also known by the callsigns Frostbite Five (as part of Fireteam Frostbite aboard the ) and formerly Royal (during Operation: WHITE ELEPHANT) and Sierra Four (before ), was a of Beta Company that served during and after the . He was usually tasked with assassination missions or to supply cover fire, thanks to his excellent skill with a sniper rifle. He also was tasked to train new recruits, training both the Spartans of Delta Company and multiple . His personal rifle after the war was an SRS99-S5-B AM he customized and nicknamed Chupacabra. Biography Early Life Kyle was born on on November 13th, 2531. His mother managed to survive the in February 2531, however his father, an Arcadian Patrol officer, died in when crushed by falling rubble, forcing Kyle to grow up without a father. At some point between his birth and being conscripted, he was placed in an orphanage, where he would later be recruited by . He was conscripted into Beta Company in 2537. Training , Delroy-B327, and Bryanna-B226.]] Operation: CARTWHEEL Operation: TORPEDO .}} Trained in the skills to become a sniper, Kyle stayed in the back during , giving supportive fire to the Spartans advancing toward the refinery. His quick thinking allowed him to get back to the exfiltration craft and escape the explosion, although the rest of his team died in the event. Six other Spartans, including an injured Cody-B042, made it off world by the exfiltration craft. ONI Section Three listed most of them, including Kyle, as MIA and kept their existence secret. Even was tricked into believing that Kyle and the other Spartan-IIIs from TORPEDO were dead, which allowed subcells of to utilize these Spartan assets without opposition. Operation: WHITE ELEPHANT Delta Company , Kyle, and Ren.]] After the Battle of Earth (and subsequently the Human-Covenant War), Kyle was reassigned to a top-secret project to train the Spartan-IIIs of Delta Company. Over time, he was promoted to Commander to train the new Spartan-IIIs. UNSC Infinity Following the conclusion of Delta Company's training, Kyle was reassigned to the UNSC Infinity as a member of the Spartan branch. There he was given his iconic Sniper Rifle System 99-Series 5-B Anti-Matériel, as well as multiple armor and gear upgrades. Spartan-IV Training Fireteam Frostbite Second Battle of Crest Hunt for Arthur Banks Personality and Traits Gear Kyle almost always carried the same gear with him into the field: * His SPI Mk II RESPONDER armor , his SPI Mk II RESPONDER M armor , or his SPI Mk III RESPONDER armor * An SRS99 AM or his SRS99-S5-B AM, nicknamed Chupacabra * An M6G Personal Defense Weapon System or an M6K Handgun * An MA5D Individual Combat Weapon System or a BR85N Service Rifle * Two M9 Fragmentation Grenades * A Combat Knife * An M168 Demolition Charge or two C-9 Explosives Relations Gammas Kyle generally did not like the Spartan-IIIs of Gamma Company. It is unknown where the hatred stemmed from, but it can be assumed that part of it came from Gammas being the next form of Spartan-IIIs, replacing the limited Alphas and Betas. Interestingly however, Kyle did not dislike the Deltas. Gallery Kylecutscene.png|Kyle, at the gate in the intro cutscene on the level Reunited. CrossedArms.png|Kyle's visor, as seen in Crossed Arms, part of the Delta's Path collection. DIs-vs-Delta.png|Kyle, alongside Ren and Harald, during a Delta Company training exercise. Trivia * He enjoyed watching SWAT and Shotty Snipers matches in War Games, but he stopped participating in them in 2559. *He is a playable character in one level of Halo: ENSIGN. *He always carried an explosive with him into the field since the Battle of Zanzibar, in which he successfully halted a Covenant assault with charges carried by the marines he was with. Behind The Scenes *Despite the similarities in nickname and service tag with the creator, Kyle is not based off him directly. His SRS99-S5-B AM was originally created as a design for the author, and then Kyle was created based off of the already created design of the SRS99-S5-B AM (Ex: Etchings of "King" and "115"). Appearances *''Delta's Path'' **''Born Fighters'' **''Crossed Arms'' **''Crossed Arms II'' **''Good Game'' *''Halo: A New Day'' *''Halo: ENSIGN'' *''Halo: Graveyard'' **''Welcome Home'' *''Halo: Survivor's Oath'' *''Relics'' *''Sierra'' *''Survival of the Fittest'' **Season 6 Category:Beta Company Category:DELTA Initiative